Life Flashes
by whitewind04578
Summary: They say, that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I was never afforded this luxury, I just died, and was simply sent to the next universe, to another place where I could do good. Let me explain. My name is Izumi Hidashe. I am, to put it simply, a universe-traveler. God sends me where I need to be and I fix things. I'm going to tell my story, the first time I died.
1. Accident

They say, that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

I was never afforded this luxury, I just died, and was simply sent to the next universe, to another place where I could do good.

Let me explain. My name is Izumi Hidashe. I am- err, excuse me, _was_ a regular thirteen year old girl, living in a regular house, with a regular family.

Then, it happened. What, you ask?

My death.

I was killed in the most mundane way possible.

Hit and run. Yeah, I know. Totally _boring_. But, let me explain further.

God, has seen fit to send me to countless universes, to work out their problems.

It usually ends with me dying alongside the villain. In my case, preferably in an explosion or fire. Something big and flashy. Ahehehe.

Oh, and that brings me to another thing.

Each universe usually has somethings in common, such as a dashingly(in some cases, disturbingly) handsome anti-hero who comes from a dark past(ahem, Sasuke, I'm looking at _you_ ), the good looking hero, who is indeed, an actual hero(Naruto). _Gasp,_ so scandalous! Anyway, there's the fan girls/boys(Sakura and Ino), the genius(Shikamaru and *countless* others.) and finally, the mismatched misfit who is severely odd, and can predict the future, 'cause she watched all the animes before her first death and re-life(Me.)

Now that we have that out of the way, let's continue onto how I died and ended up in the Naruto universe.

Naruto was actually the first world I was sent to, as I think God was easing me into it.

So, let's see where this road leads, hmm?

 _My death was quick, now totally painless, though. So hear me out._

 _It was a dull, muggy Thursday, in August.  
The gray, clouded sky drifted lazily overhead, the light flickering in distorted shadows on the crack sidewalk. _

_My footsteps beat on the concrete in a rhythm, as I sprinted for school. I began to zig-zag through the parking lot, now smooth, dark pavement was under my feet. I concentrated on the doors, getting closer by the second._

 _Then, I heard it too late. The squeal of tires, the screech of the brakes. I turned, meeting wide eyes filled with fear. The world slowed, and for a moment, I felt nothing, just waiting for the rush of memories._

 _When it was finally apparent there wasn't_ going _to be any, I waited somemore. Maybe for the searing pain, the light of Heaven, or the dark of Hell, perhaps._

 _Then, there was . . . simply_ _nothing_ _._

My second life began with a fury, me not knowing _what the hell was going on_ , unleashed the sirens, more commonly known as, _my lungs_.

My eyes were closed and I struggled to open them, only to be greeted by blurry shapes.

I screeched out my frustration, trying to demand my parents.

A garbled flurry of language I didn't understand, as well as a soothing croon made me I tensed again. What was wrong with my eyes, what wouldn't my hand move like I wanted it to? What was wrong _with me_? Of course, I eventually realized I was a baby again, and this brought on a whole new round of wailing.

I was exactly three months old when I first figured out I was in Naruto.

Then, I did the thing I was (eh, sort of good at, now that I had been doing it for three months,) supposed to do when figuring out I was in a different universe, and an anime one at that.

I screamed. Well, wailed, more like it.

"Hush, hush, Izumi!" the women, who had supposedly spawned me, rushed to pick me.

I was getting Japanese, slowly, but surely. I recognized my name, as well as Kaa-san, and Otou-san, which, I knew now, meant mom and dad. I also recognized 'sleep' and 'food'. What? I can't help it! They were the two most common words beside Kaa-san and Otou-san.

I came to terms, eh, ish, with it, but kept wondering something.

How _the hell do I get home_?

 **Hi there! This is inspired by Vaengir's inryo-nin Kasa, purpleheart3000's Black Ice- trapped in Naruto, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine and, finally, TFK-fan118's My life as Ishikari Mayu.**

 **I can't compare with any of these writers, but I hope you enjoy this story.**

 _ **Edited-**_

 _ **Alrighty, this is the first Chapter rewritten. Enjoy the next.**_


	2. Ren

Now, before I go into this story anymore, you should realize, that from when I was three months old, to my fifth birthday, was as boring as a board. So, time skip!

The aforementioned birthday hit with a fury.

"Izumi! Come on! Kaa-san is going to be sooo mad if we're late to your own birthday party!" my older brother, Haruki, urged, frantically waving.

"Coming, coming," I grumbled, run over to him, my short legs flashing beneath the calf-length beige tunic. I, of course, was wearing black leggings under it, so I could accompany my brother on his long treks into the woods surrounding our home. We arrived home, panting, but mostly clean, and dashed inside. Kaa-san and Otou-san had invited friends, and now the house was packed with laughing adults and frisky children.

It was a house of horrors to my eyes. It was Haruki's house of dreams to his eyes.

To be honest, I was never really a people person. I was content with it being Haruki and I, or me and Kaa-san. Sure, I spoke my mind, when I felt strongly about something, but I never willingly drew attention to myself. That's why I hated big gatherings.

Now, with my appearance, it was easy to blend in with the backround. I didn't have hair like Sakura, neither was I the last survivor or a clan, like Sasuke.

I had waist length dark hair, that I absolutely _loved_. It had an unusual streak of Haruki's red in it, and again, I loved the color and uniqueness of it. I usually wore back in a braid, but, sometimes pinned up into a bun. I had big, dark eyes, with the same steak of color, only this time, it was a lighter blue that blended with the darkness of my eyes, and my skin was a tan color that, with my hair and eye color, fit in easily.

Haruki was another thing. He had flaming red hair, jade green eyes, like our Otou-san's, red cheeks with freckles and almost shockingly white skin, despite being in the sun for hours.

"There's the birthday girl!" I froze as I heard the shout and suddenly, I was lifted into strong arms. I peered into the green eyes of my father."Hello, Otou-san." I said softly, hugging him. He smiled back, then set me down, ruffling my hair. "Here, Little Izumi-chan, I have some one I want you to meet." he took my hand, leading me towards a young boy of about my age, maybe a bit older, was leaning against a doorframe, his light gingery-brown hair hanging over his eyes.

"Ren-kun!" my father said, stopping in front of the boy.

I wedged myself next to Father and stared at the boy, my shyness getting the best of me. " 'Zumi, sweet, this is Ren Akiyama, his parents work closely with us." he grinned, ruffled my hair again, then walked over to Kaa-san, who was talking with another woman.

"Hi," I mumbled, gripping the hem of my tunic once again.

"You do that a lot."

"Huh?" Startled, I brought my eyes up to meet his(they were a light cinnamon color, with gold flecks that glittered in the sun). His voice was warm, and quiet, but strong. "Clenching your tunic. Specifically the hem."

"Oh. Uh, sorry?" I really, really, _really, honest-to-goodness,_ tried to keep the awkwardness out of it, but failed. Miserably.

"Oi, Ren-ren!"

"Who's that?"

Two collective shouts were aimed at us, as a pair, a boy and a girl ran up, the boy's hair, a purple-blue, with green eyes and the girl's, a deep flaming red like Haruki's, with her eyes being a dark blue.

Ren sighed. "Izumi-chan, meet my brother, Katsu and his friend, Aiko Hiyashi. Katsu, Aiko, meet Izumi Mori."

"Hai!"

"Greetings!"

The two were enthusiastic and playful, and so, when I suddenly asked if they wanted to see my tree-house, they took off. The forest was my favorite place, even in my first life. It was cool, quiet and calm, collected, but even in it's organized chaos, it was wild, free. It gave me a sense of hidden waterfalls, huge trees, and elegant draped moss, hanging lazily.

"Ren-kun?" I said, clenching my tunic, then forcibly making myself relax.

"Hmm?"

"Why, ah, why, were you staring at me?" I, however, couldn't keep the tenseness out of my words.

There was an almost embarrassed pause, pregnant with possibilities.

"Your hair."

The echoes of laughter from Aiko and Katsu sounded from up ahead, they had probably found the simple little cottage in the clearing.

"My- what?" I couldn't keep the blush off my face as I stared straight ahead, flames practically leaping from my face.

"Hair. Your hair. It looked . . . silky. In that light. Now it looks strong." I slowly resisted the urge to hide my face behind my hands, and take a peek at him.

"Ren-ren!" Katsu raced towards us, his hair streaming out behind him as he ran.

"Ah, Kitty-Kat! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" a scowl graced Ren's face.

"Ren-kun, calm down." I lay a hand on his arm, then nodded towards the now stopped Katsu, who had propped his hands on his knees and was panting.

Aiko appeared in the shadows behind him, a ferocious grin on her face, red hair falling in waves around her shoulders. "Gotcha!" she yelled, leaping into the boy. He screamed, flailing at the unseen attacker.

"Ren, Izumi-chan! Helpppp meeee!" he yelled, clawing at the ground as Aiko dragged him into the shadows. He manged to claw at the piece of the ground and held for a moment, yelling at us.

"I'll remember this! I'll forever think of you as the brother and friend who did _nothing!_ "

Even though his words were meant to be playful, they struck a chord in my heart.

"Izumi-chan?" Ren's concerned voice broke me from my reverie and I rubbed a hand across my eyes in a gesture too old for my age. "Are you alright, Izumi-chan?"

"Eh, fine, Ren. Just remembering some . . . things." I looked up, into the clearing Otou-san had built my little cottage in, flowers and wild grass waved in the gentle breeze. _So peaceful, so serene. But it won't last long,_ I thought darkly, then turned to Ren.

"How about we get back?" I raised my voice to call to the two lurking children who were probably hoping to scare us. Answering groans echoed each other, as the two dragged themselves from their hiding place.

"Come on," I said, smiling gently. "They probably have cake still if we hurry." And suddenly we were running towards the house, towed by two over-enthusiastic children.

 **There you go! The long(hopefully,) awaited chapter two.**

 **The name Ren I got from valxra's story, 'Guarded', which, I might add, is awesome. So, go check it out!**

 **The rest of the names, I got from Behind the Name and Behind the Surname, those are awesome sites.**

 **Anyway, Windy, out!**

 ** _Edited-_**

 ** _Howdy, folks. This is Chapter two revised, so be happy._**

 _ **Windy is now gone~**_


	3. Ninja-san

A few weeks later, I slipped into the house, humming quietly to myself, and was stopped short by a sight I knew I would see, but dreaded it.

My parents were waiting for me, and I cautiously approached, smiling hesitantly.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san," I said.

"Izumi." my mother said, gesturing for me to sit.

I sank onto a cushion and peered up at my parents.

"Daughter," my father said, "Do you want to be a ninja?"

I paused, thinking. "Yes." there was no way, I was going to learn anything about anything stuck out here in the woods.

Kaa-san's face showed relief. "Good girl. Now, the Academy starts in three days! We already have everything you need, dear."

I stopped, startled. They had already bought my uniform, the supplies and whatever else I needed? They had _depended_ on me saying yes, so that the money wasn't wasted.

"Alright," I said carefully, then slipped from the room, planning.

Gathering my toy kunai, and shuriken, I snuck out of the house, to the woods.

I became thankfully immersed in the cool green of the forest, and I walked quickly, to the tiny training area Haruki had set up for me, back when I was three.

I carefully selected a kunai and hurled it towards the stumps lined up in a neat row.

It sailed somewhere off to the left, I groaned. To be (brutally) honest, I had been slacking.

I knew what I needed to do, go to the Academy, use my knowledge to stop stuff, and . . . go somewhere from there. All of the Self-Insert fanfictions I had read, mostly ended with the said person going slight(more or less) nuts.

I _certainly_ did not plan on going crazy.

The sun continued to drift overhead, as I practiced with the kunai and shuriken.

It was the flicker of shadow, that first alerted me to the shinobi's presence.

I bit my lip, then steadied my hand. _They may be friendly,_ I reminded myself. _But if they are,_ my conscious argued, _why haven't they come out yet?_

I let out a breath, and accidentally dropped a shuriken. As I leaned over, I felt a flash of pain, along my back, and fell flat.

The nin had thrown a kunai, which was now quivering in a stump.

I sucked in a breath, fear making my heart race.

Scrambling to my feet, I took off towards the house, clutching my shuriken in one hand, and a kunai in the other.

 _Otou-san will protect me, he will make it better,_ was my furious thoughts, as I twisted through the forest.

Bursting into the clearing, I let out a shriek and ran towards the house.

Then I faltered. Everything was _unnaturally_ quiet. Kaa-san would've come running, if she had heard the fear in my voice.

I heard a footstep behind me, and whirled, my eyes growing wide.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, then ran for the house, bursting in.

What I saw, made me stop, tears welling in my eyes. I dropped to my knees, looking into Haruki's glassy eyes.

My family lay in a scarlet lake, their throats neatly slit.

"K-kaa-san? Otou-san? H-h-haruki?" I choked out.

I heard the shinobi behind me, and ignored them, instead focusing on the pain, the warm blood trickling from the shallow cut on my back, running up from the bottom of my spine, to the beginning.

"L-leave me alone for a moment, Ninja-san." I said, trembling as I scooted forward, cradling Haruki's head in my lap. "You can kill me after I bury them," I finished, the tear streaming silently down my face. I stood, not caring if the scarlet liquid was soaking my tunic.

I didn't look at the shinobi, as they followed me, silently and quickly, flitting shadows at the corners of my eyes.

Surprisingly, they let my drag a shovel out of the shed, and start digging, my muscles trembling from tiredness of my throwing practice earlier, and grief.

I heard them move behind me, and suddenly, I saw one.

They were wearing a striped mask, not ANBU, I could tell, but someone else.

The person flashed through some hand seals, then, then the earth quaked under my feet.

I collapsed, dully wondering what they were doing.

Were they going to bury me along with my family. Fine then.

A fine mist of dust settled on me, and I looked up to see three fully dug graves. My jaw dropped up, and I gazed up at the shinobi.

I wandered to the house, where I struggled feebly with Haruki, Kaa-san and Otou-san's bodies, before the same one who'd dug the graves came to assist, picking them up easily and walking slowly to the graves.

"T-thank you, Ninja-san," I said, numbly wondering if this was the part where they killed me. He(yes, the kind one was a 'he'. I could tell, by the way he was built.) looked down at me, then spoke.

"Come on, kid. I'll carry you."

Before I knew what I was doing, I shook my head, more tears staining my cheeks.

"T-they're here." I said, my eyes sliding over to the fresh graves.

"And you can come back and visit," he said, his voice deep and full.

I silently held my arms up, asking to be held.

He shifted, the crouched down, picking me up.

"N-ninja-san?" I asked, tearily, "What's y-your name?"

He paused. "You can call me Daisuke."

"Ha," I mumbled sleepily against his shirt. "Your name had 'uke' in it, Dai." then I drifted into the dreamworld, ignoring his outraged sputters.

 _ **Well, then. The mysterious third chapter. So, hope you enjoyed.**_ _**Sorry about the bad joke at the end, with Daisuke and his name. Poor guy, she's really gonna make fun of him in the later chapters. And hey, guys, I love all of the favs and follows, but, please drop me a review, I love to read them.**_


	4. Belong

I don't know how much time passed, as I slept, cradled in this man's arms, but I do know, that when I woke, he was gone.

I shot straight up, the covers flying from around me.

"Dai?" I called, my eyes flickering details of the small, but cozy room, before flying to a door in the far corner. Then, confusion clouded over me, who was Dai?

It opened, and a familiar cinnamon eyed boy emerged, those same eyes sliding to me wit an expression . . . of pity? Why?

"Izumi," he said softly, and I was suddenly jerked back, into my memories.

 _Kaa-san, Otou-san, Haruki,_ I remembered. Tears streamed down my face, as I turned over, pulling the hand-made quilt over my shoulder, muffling my sobs with the pillow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

More footsteps.

"Izumi?" then a voice. "I'm Haruna Akiyama, Ren's mother. We took you in, and I know you are grieving, but my husband and I need to talk to you." her voice was soft, but not as soft as Kaa-san's.

I rolled over, sitting up.

"Thank you, Akiyama-san." I said numbly, wiping the tears away. "For taking me in."

She was tall, slim, had the same gingery-brown hair as Ren, but green eyes, and a creamy complexion, whereas the taller man standing behind her had Ren's skin tone, but blue eyes, and dark hair.

"I'm Hayate Akiyama, Ren's father." the man introduced himself, and kneeled down next to the small cot. "The Hokage wants to know if you want to stay with us, or be placed in the orphanage."

His eyes clearly spoke, _here_.

I tipped my head, feeling the dried tears stretch my skin.

My gaze slid to Ren, and he smiled gently.

"I'll . . . stay here, please." I said, wondering what I was going to do.

Haruki, Mother, Father, my death-list. And with that, I felt a steel cage grow around my heart, the door slamming shut with a shudder, and I trembled, before mentally adding a lock- and a key.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my hands. My beige tunic flowed around my black legging clad thighs, as I walked towards the Academy.

Today was the first day, and Ren, Katsu and Aiko walked by my side, my wall of strength.

I had been practicing, ever since my family had been slaughtered, and I had improved with the kunai and shuriken, almost so I could nail the target nine times out of ten.

In fact, I had several strapped to the inside of my leg, and in other places that could be easily reached if attack at any point in time.

We pushed into the building, and I felt my eyes go wide.

 _He_ was here.

Shikamaru Nara, my favorite character, was sitting in front of me, yawning.

Taking a deep breath, I swept past the rest of them, my eyes picking out Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Shino, Choji, Kiba and Hinata.

I strategically choose a spot next to Naruto, and ignored the boy, until he nudged me.

"Hey! Who are you?" he asked, grinning.  
I smiled. The goal was to befriend anyone who'd have a major effect in future. This was going to be a long term.

"I'm Izumi. Who are _you_?" I asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

I grinned. "I _do_ believe it, who'd want to lie about their name?"

" 'Zumi?" Katsu spoke, standing in the aisle.

I looked at the blue-haired boy, "Hm?"

He shuffled his feet, looking faintly awkward. "Can I sit by you?"

Naruto, silent until now, glared at him.

"Hands off, purple! She's mine!"

I felt my eye start to twitch. Not a good sign.

"I found her first!"

"So what? She sat by _me_!"

"And?!"

"So she's mine!"

I stood, my chair flying back and hitting the desk behind me.

 _ **"**_ _ **I BELONG TO NO-ONE!"**_ I yelled, slamming my hands down and glaring daggers at both boys.

Call it my inner feminist, but even in my old life, I couldn't stand 'belonging' to someone, or being 'claimed'.

I turned a steely glare to Naruto, then balled my hand into a fist and promtly punched him in the jaw, following that up with a open-handed slap to Katsu's cheek. "If you want to live and have _children_ ," I said, stressing children, "You will never claim me again. I am no-one's. I am free."

The whole class room had gone silent, but someone was clapping by the door.

My gaze shot to the doorway, and my fists clenched, my gaze narrowed as my eyes searched for whoever I'd have to beat up this time.

Sasuke Uchiha stood by the door, smirking. "Now, I might just want to claim you," he said, leaning against the door frame.

I felt anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach, and I pushed past a dazed and twitching Naruto, and Katsu, who was clutching his cheek, a grinning Ren and the shocked stares of several others.

I put a sweet smile on, and walked up to the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said, my smile growing. "It's a pleasure, to-" and this was the part where I maybe-no, I did- kicked him in the groin. "To kick you," I finished, still smiling.

His features froze, and a strangled choking noise left his throat, as he toppled to the ground.

I strode back to my chair, righting it and sitting down.

Ino, Sakura and several others rushed to the boy's side, but he was already sitting up, glaring at me. Waving them off, he stood, trembling.

"You won't get away with this," he said, pointing at me.

I smiled back, cheerfully. "And if you come after me, your clan won't _get the chance to be resurrected._ " I snarled, the smile sliding off my face being replaced with fury.

Naruto, who'd stood, blanched, his eyes rolling up in his head, and he slumped to the ground in a faint.

I looked down at him, then rest a cheek in my palm, sighing.

Sasuke limped to his seat, glaring at me. I waved, wiggling my fingers.

Then, my second favorite character walked in.

Iruka Umino.

 _ **Okay, friends, I'm going to be leaving Tuesday, the fourteenth, for a camping trip in the high mountains, so zero wifi. Sorry. Anyway, drop me a review, I love 'em, plus I've only gotten two. I want more. Please?**_


	5. Rookie Nine

Class started, the tanned skinned teacher leaning over his desk, palms spread on the surface.

"Alright, we have one new student, Izumi Mori."

I bit my lip, standing. Looks of horror were dawning on the faces of the other students, and I giggled inwardly, before sitting down again.

"Good, now that we're introduced," he started again, walking to the front of the desk. "Let's proceed out to the training grounds, where we can spar."

We filed out, and now stood in front of a few stumps.

I briefly had flashes of the tiny training area Haruki set up for me.

My stomach clenched, and I swallowed rapidly, blinking.

"Izumi-chan?" Naruto whispered, leaning over with a worried look.

I waved him off, regaining my composure and focusing on the wooden post in front of me.

"Alright, so these are the pairings," Iruka said, "Katsu, and Ami, Sakura, and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, Kiba and Naruto, Shino and Hinata, Ren and Hana, Izumi and Sasuke." I groaned. Just my luck. The very guy I had manged to piss off, a minute before.

"Sasuke and Izumi will start," he said, then stepped back, letting his hand fall.

We walked forward, circling each other.

I darted forward, catching him off guard. Grinning at him, I stomped on his foot, grinding it in.

He yelped, and I brought my left hand up, and punched him in the gut.

He retaliated with a spin, pulling me off balance and throwing me over his shoulder.

I rolled out of the way of his foot kicking at my ribs, and snagged his other ankle, pulling him onto the ground with me.

He punched me in the jaw, and I saw stars for a moment, before shaking them out of my vision, and grinding my teeth.

Iruka, who was standing at the side, with the rest of the children, looked faintly worried, while Naruto, who was bouncing around at his side, was yelling my name, punching the air.

I twisted away, back-flipping once and skidding to a stop, one hand planted on the ground, and the other holding a kunai.

"Izumi-chan!" Iruka called, striding forward. "This is a taijutsu spar only!"

I blew a strand off my face, before pocketing the kunai and charging at Sasuke.

He blocked my blows, then caught me in a choke-hold, until a brought all of my weight down on one of his feet. Again.

He dropped me, then rolled away as I sent a fist flying at his stomach.

"Alright," Iruka called, raising his hand. "Enough."

"Hehe, _uke_ , I'll get you next time," I said, huffing.

His eye twitched, and I mentally gave a cheer.

Unfortunately, he wasn't one of my favorites, as he didn't follow Kakashi Hatake's rule, ' _those who break rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even greater trash._ ' Or something like that.

I walked away, before sitting down, gazing at the far horizon.

"That was a good fight," I looked up to see a wolfish grin, and the gray-white of a puppy.

"Kiba Inuzuka." I said, grinning. "Thanks."

He sat down, Akamaru scampering around.

"So, you're Izumi Mori?"

I nodded once, my eyes fixed on Katsu and Ami.

"Not much of a talker?"

I shrugged, then grinned. "Maybe."

He laughed. "Alright then."

A silence fell between us, as I closed my eyes, remembering.

Time slipped by, faster than running water, and at some point I heard Kiba leave.

 _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ I thought, as I heard Ren, Katsu, Naruto and Kiba return and sit down, bickering among themselves.

Now, the night breeze ruffled my hair, and the stars gleamed down at me, as I looked back up at them.

I was perched on the edge of the roof, my knees pulled to my chin, and my loose night gown pooled around me.

I tipped my head, feeling tears run down my cheek.

"I miss you so much, Kaa-san, Otou-san, Haruki." I whispered, leaning my face against my knees. "So, so much."

Sorrow as well as anger churned in my stomach, and before I knew it, I was slipping into my room, changing into my training clothing, then I was heading towards one of the training grounds.

It was empty, the inky blackness of night swallowing any details it might've had.

I didn't care, I just ran forward, unleashing my fury on a wooden post.

Kunai, Shuriken, my hands, feet, anything worked to aleve the bursting emotions that over whelmed me.

Several hours later, I stepped back, my hands bleeding and cut, my reserves of things to throw had dwindled to about nothing, and the post was smeared and smudged with crimson.

I panted, slumping to the ground.

"You alright?" the voice startled me to my feet, and I clenched my hands, feeling fresh pain burn from them, and the partially died blood break.

"Who's there?" I asked, turning in a slow circle.

Someone stepped out of the shadows. Silvery hair, the mask. Oh. Him. "Who are you?" I said, eying him 'suspiciously', when in all reality, I just wanted to go and hurl into the bushes.

Kakashi Hatake walked forward, sitting down beside me.

"Kakashi. You?"

I huffed, sliding to the ground again.

"You know who I am."

He tipped his head. "Izumi Mori, only survivor of the Mori Clan killing."

I clenched my teeth, then nodded once.

"Go home, Izumi. I'll see you soon." and with that, he was gone, with only the sudden coldness of the empty spot beside me to remind the world that he existed.

 _ **Alright, I want to apologize for the OOCness of this chapter.**_

 _ **And I want all of your honest opinion. Is Izumi a Mary-sue? Come on, tell me, please!**_


End file.
